


A Birthday To Remember

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: It's Lotte's 21st birthday, and they're all going out drinking to celebrate.





	A Birthday To Remember

After a long year of waiting, it was finally here. It was September 6th, and today Lotte Yanson was turning 21. Now, since that was a big milestone for her, her friends, specifically her girlfriend, had an amazing idea. That night they were going to get together, all seven of them, and Lotte was going to get drunk off her ass in a public place. It was that simple. Of course, not all of them were of legal drinking age yet but everyone (except Constanze) looked old enough, so she would be the only one they would card. A fake I.D. would fix that easily. 

After everything was planned, It was all up to Sucy to actually get her to the bar. So, Like any loving girlfriend would, the second after they closed the cafe, Sucy put a blindfold on Lotte and picked her up before the smaller woman could protest. She had pampered Lotte all day, no different from the past few years, but this part was definitely different. Lotte finally asked a question when she was put in the car. 

“Sucy, where are we going?” she asked, and her hand moved up to pull the blindfold off, only getting her a light smack to the hand from Sucy.

“You havent seen your other five friends all day. I know I'm clearly the best out of all of them, but they’d hunt me down if I kept you to myself all day.” Sucy answered as she started driving. “They’re waiting for us, but we took a bit to clean up tonight. Keep the blindfold on.” 

Lotte only asked a few more idle questions on the way, and once Sucy got there she carried Lotte in, and over to the large table where Akko, Diana, Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze were waiting. Amanda and Akko had ordered drinks already. She sat Lotte down on the seat, and finally pulled the blindfold off to show her everyone around them. The bar was a quiet place, not too busy, and playing rather relaxing music. 

Lotte was probably the most surprised at the fact that Sucy had carried her in. She thought they might pull something like this, and really didn't mind at this point. Sucy had a small resting smile on her face, and everyone else seemed pretty happy to see her. 

“I thought you guys would do something like this. I hope you planned it out well.” she said, smiling a small bit. 

“It was Sucy’s idea!” Akko said, getting a small glare from Sucy.

“Yeah, I planned it. Diana, Jasminka, and I are the designated drivers, so we wont be drinking tonight no matter what. You however, will be.” Sucy grinned, showing those sharp teeth. A grin like that meant that there was no way Lotte was getting out of it, so she yielded.

“Fine, fine. Just dont let me get carried away?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Amanda said, and the Diana butt in.

“Ill make sure its fine, Lotte. And I doubt Sucy would go against something you asked. Right?” Again, cue the girlfriend. 

“Yeah, you know me better than that. Its your birthday, Lotte. Enjoy yourself, and let us worry about things.”

After a bit more reassurances, Lotte got her first drink, and the night only escalated from there. Of course, Diana had her hands full dealing with Akko, who was not only clingy, but very, very easy to upset. They were learning a lot about everyone. Akko was a whiny drunk, Amanda was a flirty drink, and Constanze was an angry drunk. Lotte? Well, Lotte was a bit hard to pin down. She was as quiet as usual, but she did stay pretty close to Sucy the whole time. She seemed to prefer to be at the very least touching Sucy’s arm. 

Around two the next morning they headed home, and Sucy had to lead a drunk and stumbling Lotte to the car. To her surprise she didn't pass out instantly, actually lasting the car ride home. There wasn't much of a reaction until they got inside, and in a feat of drunken confidence, Lotty grabbed Sucy’s collar and kissed her.

Now, the fact of the sudden kiss didn't surprise Sucy, what it was that surprised her was that this wasn't like Lotte’s normal kisses. Normally Lotte had two kinds of kissed. Short and sweet, the pecks that she gave over the day as just a reminder of “Hey, I love you”, and then the long and passionate ones that normally happened on date nights, and some mornings. This one was hard and demanding, the demand reinforced by her hand slipping up and under Sucy’s shirt, if it only rested at her side. The demand was clear, but Lotte seemed to feel she needed to say it,

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Of course, Sucy didn't hesitate or complain, but this was a side of her timid lover that she had never seen before. That was displayed farther as once they got to their bed Lotte ended up on top. 

It was a bit awkward as Lotte tried to adjust to being on top, but that really didn't last that long since soon they were kissing again. There were muffled hums and pants every time they broke the kiss. After a bit Sucy was still in her panties, Lotte was still dressed in all but her shirt, and everything changed when during another kiss Lotte’s hand finally made its way between Sucy’s legs and past that small piece of cloth, two fingers sliding into her. 

It pulled a sudden, sharp moan out of Sucy, and that combined with the kisses and bites on her neck sent a sudden wave of pleasure through her. Lotte noticed this, tipped off by the moans and squirms of the woman under her, and took it as a sign to do more. After some prodding and feeling she found that spot that made Sucy jerk a small bit and moan, and spent all of her attention there.   
Now, given all of that directed attention to that attention to that one spot Socy was brought to her peak rather quickly, cumming on Lotte’s fingers as her back arched. By that point there were bites and bruise marks all over Sucy’s neck and shoulders, and the was panting and tired. She thought it was over when Lotte sat up, or that she’d at least get a break, but that wasn't happening since only a second after that thought came to her mind, she felt Lotte’s tongue press against her already sensitive area. 

“Fuck Lotte, give me a- aH!~” she wasn't even given the time to finish her sentence before Lotte had pushed her tongue into her and was taking her time locking and getting used to this. 

Her legs were hooked over Lotte’s shoulders, and her hands were fisted into the sheets as pretty soon Lotte was serious again, and had found that spot. With her tongue it felt so much better than it should, and it sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. It was almost too much, as Sucy could remember cumming twice more before it just faded into a fuzzy night of sex. 

Lotte had to satisfy herself too, after all.

The next morning Sucy couldn't feel her lower half, and Lotte took care of her. Of course, Lotte was kind of taking care of both of them as she had the hangover to end all hangovers, and the two just stayed in bed all day. 

“I really should get you drunk more often.” Sucy said idly.

“Why is that?”

“Well, you enjoyed yourself, and then we had blindingly amazing sex. That’s a great night, in my book.” 

Lotte let out a small sigh, a smile on her face.

“Just dont let me go that far next time.”

“What, with the drinks or the sex? Because if you mean the second one, I can promise you that I wont.” 

That got a laugh from Lotte, as she cuddled up to Sucy more and made herself comfortable. 

“I meant the drinks. With how you described it, I dont think you would be able to stop me.”

In summary, Lotte was a horny drink. A very horny drunk.


End file.
